Moving On
by berrygranger
Summary: This question threw her off. She didn't find herself thinking about Finn when she was with Sam, unless he was brought up in conversation. Rachel knew her answer, she was ready. She was ready to move on.


_This was inspired by 6x04 of Glee. I haven't written in years so please excuse me, I'm a bit rusty._

_I do not own Glee_

.:.

She was finally moving on. In all sorts of ways. Leaving the place she grew up, directing the glee club. And finally, after months of doubt, moving on with Sam. It helped when she told Kurt and Mercedes _everything_. She told them about the kiss. Their undeniable chemistry, also how he rejected her. Mercedes seemed happy that they were moving on, because so was she. It felt like a blessing, hearing that from her. Kurt then started insisting Rachel really go for it.

"He said he was still in love with you..." Rachel sighed, pushing herself off her old bed.

"Give it time."

.:.

She gave it time. One month and three days to be exact. Sam had offered to drive her home after glee and football practice, deciding to help her pack up the last few boxes in her room.

The tension was thick between Rachel and Sam. Even after talking to Mercedes and Kurt, she had made no move on it. She wanted to, she felt so ready. Fear of rejection had seeped into her mind during sleepless nights that is what was stopping her. It felt absolutely horrible to be rejected by Sam; he was the one who had been making all the moves, hadn't he?

All Rachel wanted was to feel happy again. To move passed that horrible pilot, be happy with where she was. She loved coaching the glee club, it gave her an excuse to sing whenever she wanted to. Apparently people don't do that all the time in New York.

Sam could add to her happiness. It was hard though, he seemed conflicted about his own feelings. One minute he'd be into her and the next he's on about Mercedes again. Sam would also seem to block things that have happened between them out, like their first kiss. She knows there is definitely something though.

"Should we grab some coffee on the way back?" Sam suggested as they left the school building. She nodded in reply, shocked slightly by his suggestion.

Sam didn't have to ask what she wanted; he jumped straight out of the car and told her to wait there. They had grown so much closer since he had moved to New York, and since they had both moved back home. He was almost as good of a friend than Kurt was.

The way Sam grinned at Rachel as he left the coffeehouse with a bag and two drinks made her heart swell. The way his lips looked as he did an impression of the lady working at the counter. Rachel hadn't felt anything this strong for so long, but he surely didn't feel the same way. The way he talked about Mercedes made her doubt everything about their kiss. "Take your coffee, Rach, it's really hot! Careful.." Sam bit his lip, wiping his hands on his pants once the coffees were out of his hands.

The drive home was quiet, Rachel sipping on her coffee and Sam nibbling on his cookie.

Being at her home with Sam was no easier than being at school with him. The thought of leaving her home was hard enough, but having the man who she wanted to be with so desperately over here, made it so much worse.

They both sat on the end of the bed, continuing to drink their coffees in silence. "I remember when I first moved, not when we were kicked out and homeless. But my first home, ya know, and I was 10. I was so upset that we had to leave," Sam chuckled softly. "We had to leave, because it was getting really crowded with Stevie. He was 2."

"It's really weird. And sad. Leaving." Rachel's voice shakes when she says it, "I didn't feel this sad when I left for New York because I always thought I'd have this place to come back to."

Rachel looked at Sam, who was staring at her. Their eyes locked and Rachel could feel her heart beating through her ears. She felt herself leaning in slowly, but in the last second Sam looked away and moved away. "This is wrong, Rachel.. I'm sorry. I still love Mercedes, you know this and... and don't you think this would make Finn mad?" Sam spoke quick, rushing to get off the bed.

This question threw her off. She didn't find herself thinking about Finn when she was with Sam, unless he was brought up in conversation. Rachel knew her answer, she was ready. And Finn wouldn't want her moping around single for the rest of her life.

"He wouldn't." Rachel stood up, moving closer to Sam, "He would want me to move on with my life, and I'm ready. I've been scared for so long, because he was the love of my life. But I thought about it, and if he knew I decided to be alone for the rest of my life because he died, he would be annoyed. And of all the people I could go out with, I think he'd rather it be you, who knows me so well."

"But Mercedes..."

"Is moving on and she thinks you should too." Rachel sighed, taking Sam's hand in hers. "I know your first love is hard to let go of, oh God, how I know."

She squeezes his hand, noticing how his eyes fill with tears. She wraps her arms around his waist and settles her head on his chest. "Thanks.." Sam whispers.

.:.

It had been two weeks since Sam and Rachel had their moment in her bedroom. She had decided to give him some time, because if they were going to have a relationship, she didn't want to rush him. Luckily, she had sectionals to keep her occupied. Kurt had brought it up a few times but she always side-tracked the conversation with the topic of sectionals. She almost regretted telling Kurt, because now he was pushing harder than ever for her to make a move. "He needs time, to get over Mercedes and then to decide if he even wants a relationship with me!" Rachel said to Kurt one day, after being asked for the hundredth time if they talked.

Now Kurt and Rachel were sitting at the desk in the middle of the auditorium, watching the glee club rehearse a possible number for sectionals. They were finally able to gather up enough numbers so they could participate.

In the middle of one of the songs, Sam had entered the auditorium finding a seat next to Rachel, smiling at her softly as a greeting. This made her blush, she didn't quite understand why. He looked so handsome today, not in his coach uniform.

Kurt only noticed that Sam had entered when the song had ended. "Okay guys, that was pretty good!" Kurt clapped, "Let's go discuss it in the choir room!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as he jumped out of his seat and rushed out with the rest of the glee kids. "Hi..." Sam breathed out finally once they were alone.

"Hey."

"Hi!" Sam smiled at her response, "Wait, I already said that. How are you?"

"I'm great! I have a good feeling about sectionals.." Rachel said confidently. "How are you doing?"

"Really well, thanks." Sam shifted in his chair, finally making eye contact with Rachel. "I was just wondering... Um.. Do you wanna.. Uh... Do you want to go out tonight? Like... on a date?"

Rachel's heart sped up considerably as he spoke. He was asking her out. Did this mean he was also ready to move on? She didn't let him think about it for a second before she nodded. Very enthusiastically, embarrassing herself a little. "Great! I'll pick you up at 8! Put something nice on, we're going somewhere else either than breadsticks!" Sam jumped out of his seat, obviously excited, waving goodbye as he left the auditorium.

.:.

Rachel took a deep breath as she looked at herself in her new full length mirror in her daddy's new home. She was wearing a deep red dress that rested just above her knees; her hair was slightly wavy and pulled to one side.

She was nervous, no doubt, but most of all, Rachel felt butterflies and excitement. She's going on her first actual date in years. Even if things don't work out with Sam, she's glad that it happened because it's a big stepping stone in getting her life back together.

She heard a knock at the door and the footsteps of her daddy going to answer it. A huge smile spread across Rachel's face when she heard Sam's voice, greeting her daddy. She walked out of her room, her heartbeat picking up as she walks towards Sam. She didn't think she could feel happier than she did until she saw Sam, dressed in a lovely button up shirt and pants, holding red roses.

Sam's eyes lit up when he saw her, his eyes drifting up and down. "Wow.." He chuckled lightly, walking towards her. "You look beautiful..."

Rachel's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson at his compliment. Sam put down the flowers on a dressing table nearby and took his hand in hers, kissing her cheek very close to the corner of her mouth. "Should we go?" Sam said quietly. She nodded.

Rachel gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the house with Sam, excited for the night out with him.

.:.

Later that night, as Rachel and Sam were leaving the restaurant, Sam stopped her. "Tonight was awesome, Rach. Seriously." He said, a huge grin spreading on his face. "And thanks for not rushing me into this, after our chat… about moving on. Thank you."

"No problem, Sam. I had an amazing night, too." Rachel reached for his hand, linking their fingers together.

With his other hand, he brushed some hair off her neck, resting it there and softly stroking her jaw with his thumb. Sam leaned down towards Rachel, his lips brushing her cheek again. His eyes found his way to hers, before finally closing them again before their lips met. He pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulls his lips back, resting his forehead on hers. She feels his shaky breath on her skin, opening her eyes again as he kisses her nose. The only sound was their breathing and the sound of cars on the freeway nearby. Neither of them had to say anything in that moment. Just them together, was enough.

.:.

Two weeks later at sectionals, Rachel couldn't have been happier. Sam and Rachel had decided to keep their relationship to themselves for a while, just to enjoy it in private. Rachel thought she had found happiness in glee, but honestly, if they lost sectionals today, Rachel couldn't care less. She's proud of her group of kids either way. She had Sam, that's all she needed for happiness and motivation.

Sam was pumped for sectionals, texting her the night before and wishing her luck even though she wasn't performing. He believed that they would win, even up against the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. His belief in her, and her group gave her hope for her future. Their future.


End file.
